herofandomcom-20200223-history
Lombardo (Happy Feet)
Lombardo is a supporting character in Happy Feet and a minor character in Happy Feet Two. He is a male penguin who is a member of the Amigos. He is voiced by Johnny A. Sanchez. Biography Happy Feet Lombardo is first seen with his four best friends, Ramón, Nestor, Rinaldo and Raul, when they met Mumble when they latter was being chased by a leopard seal. Ramón, Nestor, Lombardo, Rinaldo and Raul, along with Mumble, taunted the leopard seal until he gave up and flopped away. Lombardo, Ramón, Nestor, Rinaldo and Raul took interest at Mumble's tap dance, which made them to immediately take a liking towards Mumble. Then, they decide to invite Mumble to meet their home, Adélie-Land. Everyone was singing and dancing, and they use some of their newly learned tap dancing to impress some female penguins, to no avail. Mumble notices that some of the penguins was carrying around rocks. Mumble mistakenly assumed the male penguin was going to eat it, until Ramón, Nestor, Lombardo, Rinaldo and Raul told him it was lovestone, for getting a mate. Mumble, Ramón, Nestor, Lombardo, Rinaldo and Raul are walking and dancing when the piece of ice Mumble was dancing on breaks, and he falls down a steep mountain. Nestor note that Mumble is "so accidentally cool" and the five jump after him. After sliding down the icy mountain, Mumble, Ramón, Nestor, Lombardo, Rinaldo and Raul fall into the ocean, where a piece of ice breaks and releases a bull-dozer, which intrigues Mumble. Ramón advise him to talk to Lovelace, a "wise and all-knowing" rockhopper penguin. Ramón, Nestor, Lombardo, Rinaldo and Raul then takes Mumble to meet Lovelace, then Mumble could have his answers. Lovelace has a plastic rings from a six-pack-soda-can around his neck (which was said to be his "sacred talisman"), which he claims the mystic beings gave to him. After asking many questions, and not having answered, Lovelace decides to stop answering questions for the day. Mumble, Ramón, Nestor, Lombardo, Rinaldo and Raul head to Emperor-Land where it is mating season. Mumble tries to impress Gloria, but he knows he can't sing, so Ramón hides behind Mumble and sings to Gloria. She doesn't fall for it and at first, rejects him, but when he dances to her heartsong, she ends up falling in love with him, and many other penguins (including Ramón, Nestor, Lombardo, Rinaldo and Raul) dance with them. Unfortunately, Noah, the leader of the emperor penguins, see their antics and banishes Mumble for not changing his ways. Mumble accepts, but threats to return after he discover why the fishes were disappearing. Not wanting Mumble to be alone, Ramón, Nestor, Lombardo, Rinaldo and Raul decides to go with on his journey. They returns to Lovelace to find out information about the fish shortage and wants to speak to the aliens. After finding Lovelace, they discovers that Lovelace is chooking because the thing around his neck is too tight. Lovelace confess that it was never given by the mystic beings (nor anyone else either) and that it actually caught around his neck while he was swimming. Mumble asks Lovelace to take them to the Forbiden Shore (where Lovelace found his "talisman"), and then they could find the aliens to discover what happened to the fishes and how to take the thing out of Lovelace's neck. Mumble, Lovelace, Ramón, Nestor, Lombardo, Rinaldo and Raul soon begins their journey. Mumble, Lovelace, Ramón, Nestor, Lombardo, Rinaldo and Raul later discovers that Gloria had followed them, as she wanted to go with Mumble. However, Mumble did not wanted Gloria to go with him on his journey, as he knew it could be dangerous, and Gloria could die. In order to protect her, Mumble jokingly insults her singing voice into driving her away, and then she leaves to home. They also meet a land of elephant seals along their way, who warn them of the "aliens annihilators" (which was actually a boat or a ship the humans used to go fishing). The next day, Mumble, Lovelace, Ramón, Nestor, Lombardo, Rinaldo and Raul arrive at the Forbiden Shore. There they are attacked by two orcas, but they all manages to escape. After the attack, they found fishing ships come to the Forbiden Shore and the penguins watch them plunder fish. Mumble follows the ship leaving the others behind. Ramón, Nestor, Lombardo, Rinaldo and Raul head back to Emperor Land to warn Norma Jean that Mumble is okay, and tells her about his heroic acts. Ramón, Nestor, Lombardo, Rinaldo and Raul are later seen again when Mumble backs to Emperor Land. Mumble then convinces all the penguins to dance for the humans so the humans will give their fishes back. They starts training (except for Noah and the Elders), when the humans arrives in a helicopter. Soon all the penguins (even Noah and the Elders) dance for the humans, who take footage of them and the United Nations decide to protect the penguins' food supply. In the end, all is well. Mumble gets married with Gloria and becomes a hero. Ramón, Nestor, Lombardo, Rinaldo, Raul and even Lovelace dances with the emperor penguins. Happy Feet Two Lombardo is first seen with Nestor, Rinaldo and Raul when Ramón arrives at the Adélie-Land with Erik and his two best friends, Atticus and Boadicea. After Ramón presents them to the Amigos, they all go watch Lovelace's show. In the show, Lovelace presents a flying penguin (actually an Atlantic Puffin) named Sven. After Sven caught the females' attention, Ramón got jealous and wanted to ruin his show, forcing Lovelace to call the security to take Ramón away, despite their friendship. After singing his history, Sven shows pity towards Ramón and teaches him "Sventhink" and that he will it, it will be his. When Nestor, Lombardo, Rinaldo and Raul watches Ramón to wish, he opens his eyes to mistake Mumble (looking do Erik, Atticus and Boadicea) as a girl. Ramón calls the security to trap Mumble, and he sees a female adélie penguins named Carmen, and Ramón falls in love with her. Ramón tries to win her heart, but she is not interested. Later on, Emperor Land is trapped by a massive glacier of ice and snow, with Mumble, Erik, Atticus and Boadicea as the only penguins to be free. Mumble then sends Boadicea to Adélie-Land to find Ramón and Lovelace and bring as many adélies penguins as they can. After Boadicea arrives with the adélies, Lovelace and Sven, they tries to keep the emperor penguins feed by bringing fish or them. Later on, Lovelace get the attention of some humans to build a way out for the penguins. However, a storm starts and the humans leave. Later, the sea is frozen, turning impossible for Sven and the adélies penguins to bring fish for the emperor penguins. Desesperated, several emperor penguins slide down a mountain in order to fly outta there. The penguins, still believing that Sven is a penguin (except for Mumble) asks him to teach them how to fly. Sven almost manages to take Seymour outta there, but he fails and then reveals his true species, making the penguins upset. Mumble then realizes that if they danced enough, they could move the snow into making a way outta there. However, including Atticus, Boadicea, Lovelace and Carmen. Not wanting to be without her, Ramón jumps into the Doomberg, thus finally winning Carmen's heart. However, the only penguins to be free are Mumble, Erik, Nestor, Lombardo, Rinaldo and Raul and half of the adélie penguins, while the other half has fallen into the Doomberg. They still try to dance, but with several penguins fallen, their moves is not enough. Sven tries to help, but still is not enough. Mumble and Erik then goes to the elephant seal land to ask for the help of their new friend, Bryan. After they return, everyone starts tap dancing on the ice, making enough snow and ice fall to create a sort off stairway to the top off the glacier. The penguins are now free, they forgives Sven for his lies, Sven starts living with the penguins, Ramón introduces Carmen to his friends, Nestor, Lombardo, Rinaldo and Raul. The movie ends with Sven and the penguins looking for a new home. Personality Lombardo is playful and sarcastic. He cares a lot for his friends, and his favorite hobby is to hang around with them. Like the rest of the Amigos, he is loves to make jokes, as seen when he jokingly claimed the woman must "drool at Mumble's feet", and when Mumble timidly replied it was not that way, Lombardo mocked (In a friendly way) Mumble for being modest. Lombardo is often positive and optimistic, having strong faith at his friends. That is seen after Mumble's banishment, Lombardo says that Mumble will be fine, and claims with strong faith that Mumble can and will discover what is happening to the fish. Also, Lombardo is largely curious, as seen before Mumble jumped after the fishing ship, and Lombardo curiously asked how Mumble would stop the alliens (humans). His curiosity is also seen when Lombardo and his friends arrived at the elephant seal land, he curiously (and afraid) asked Ramón if elephant seals eat penguin, and it is seen again when he saw Erik, Atticus and Boadicea for the first time, and mistook them as twin siblings, until Ramón explained him they were just friends with each other. He is loyal and trustworthy to his friends. Lombardo is willing to help his friends out in tight situations, and will do anything to protect them. Lombardo is a loyal and supportive friend. He is also seems to be the most perceptive of the Amigos, as seen when Mumble jumped after the fishing ships, the rest of the Amigos (and even Lovelace) desesperately thought Mumble died, until Lombardo notices that Mumble was still alive. Despite his optimism and faith on his friends, he still worries about them, as seen when he was frightened after Mumble jumped, and tried (along with the rest of the Amigos) to stop Ramón from jumping into the Doomberg to stay with Carmen. Despite all this, Lombardo possesses a aggressive side, and is likewise the most aggressive of the Amigos, as whenever Ramón runs his break or insults others, Lombardo tries to stop Ramón by hitting him, instead of simply talking to him. Appearence Lombarsapo appearence is like a normal adélie penguin, but has a curved black patch of feathers and also has spiky hair. Relationships Ramón Coming soon! Nestor, Rinaldo and Raul Coming soon! Mumble Coming soon! Lovelace Coming soon! Sven Coming soon! Erik, Atticus and Bo Coming soon! Noah the Elder Coming soon! Memphis Coming soon! Norma Jean Coming soon! Trivia * Lombardo has cousins, and one of them appeared in the GBA version of the first film video game, named Angelo but the others never appeared or were ever mentioned. Navigation Category:Animals Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Predators Category:Dimwits Category:Unwanted Category:Comic Relief Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Male Category:Damsels Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Cowards Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Optimists Category:MAD Heroes Category:Self-Aware Category:Pacifists Category:Harmonizers Category:Chaotic Good Category:Selfless Category:Victims Category:Charismatic Category:Weaklings Category:Misguided Category:Loyal Category:Provoker Category:Bond Creator Category:Nurturer Category:The Messiah Category:Insecure Category:Martyr Category:Poor Category:Determinators Category:Fragmental Category:Genius Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Bond Protector Category:Inconclusive Category:Stalkers Category:Mischievous Category:Sidekicks